1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner.
2. Related Background Art
Known vacuum cleaners are either of the so-called upright type or the so-called cylinder type. Upright vacuum cleaners comprise an upright portion pivotally connected at its lower end to a wheeled floor-engaging portion for partial rotation forwardly and rearwardly about a transverse axis. The upright portion encloses a motor/fan unit which draws air into a dust separation device through an inlet in the floor-engaging portion of the cleaner. A handle is provided at the upper end of the upright portion for pushing the cleaner to and fro. A motor-driven rotating agitator brush mounted across the inlet in the floor-engaging portion beats and sweeps the floor in the region of the airflow into the cleaner.
Cylinder vacuum cleaners comprise a body which encloses a motor/fan unit which draws air into a dust separation device through an elongate flexible hose. A plurality of tools are provided for fitting to the end of the hose.
Upright vacuum cleaners are better at cleaning carpets than cylinder vacuum cleaners because of the action of the rotating agitator brush. However, cylinder vacuum cleaners are better suited for above-floor cleaning and for cleaning in places where an upright cleaner cannot be used.
In order to provide a cleaner having the advantages of both upright and cylinder cleaners, it is known to provide an upright cleaner having an elongate flexible hose which can either be connected to the floor-engaging portion of the cleaner for conventional floor cleaning, or connected to an extension tube and/or cleaning tools for above-floor cleaning.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that during conventional floor cleaning, the airflow thorough the cleaner is partially restricted by the elongate flexible hose, which is coiled for storage on the back of the cleaner. The coiled length of hose is also susceptible to blockage.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, vacuum cleaners of the upright type are known which comprise a hose and a valve which can be actuated such that the suction is either applied to the hose for above-floor cleaning or to the floor-engaging portion of the cleaner for conventional floor cleaning.
European Patent No. 0 037 674 discloses an upright vacuum cleaner of the above-mentioned type comprising an elongate rigid tube, which is mounted vertically to the rear of the cleaner body and which forms a handle for propelling and guiding the cleaner during conventional floor cleaning. In this configuration, the elongate rigid tube is enclosed within an elongate flexible suction hose which is retracted to its minimum length, and which is connected at its lower extremity to one of the inlet ports of a two-way valve, the outlet port of which is connected to the inlet of a cyclonic separator. In order to carry out above-floor cleaning, the rigid suction tube is withdrawn from the retracted suction hose, the tube and hose having end fittings which effect an airtight connection between the two conduits when the tube is withdrawn from the hose to its fullest extent. The action of withdrawing the rigid tube from its conventional floor cleaning position actuates the two-way valve, to divert the suction airstream from the floor-engaging portion of the cleaner to the hose.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the elongate rigid suction tube is permanently connected to the hose and makes it difficult to clean in confined spaces. The way in which the rigid tube has to be inside the retracted flexible hose makes the cleaner inconvenient to use for above-floor cleaning.
We have now devised a vacuum cleaner which can be used for both floor and above-floor cleaning and which alleviates the above-mentioned problems.